Lead's Path to Destruction
by Spagthesis
Summary: One night, Lead Loud meets her drug dealer but is unable to pay. Lucky for her, he has another means of payment so long as she can swallow her pride... and then some. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: The second OC fic I wrote. This character, "Lead Loud" was created by ValetheCrossboy earlier this year. At the time, she had a little bio that I worked with to write this... travesty. Her parents are Luna, Sam, and Lincoln (for some reason.) And there's bunch of other stuff thrown like her apparent dislike of Lincoln, and people who disrespect bass players. Since then, Vale has improved this character quite a bit, but during the time I figured I should write her a story no matter how absurd it is. So here it is, the tale of Lead Loud... enjoy, I guess, but remember not to take it seriously. This entire thing is off the wall and filled with inside jokes just like Horny Abominations. Originally posted on my pastebin on 2/28/18.**

* * *

Lead Loud walked down the streets of the Bronx late at night, wearing a trench coat, fedora and some black leather boots as she traveled.

As always, she brought her ipod to keep her distracted. She found herself listening to the band Rammstein often. She really fucking liked industrial metal for some reason, finding herself frequently humming their tunes while on the move. Fuck!

After close to an exhausting hour of walking, she made it to her destination. It was a dark alley by an abandoned warehouse. Most people didn't poke their nose in that area, making it perfect for any shady activity.

Throughout the years, Lead's drug habit has gotten way out of hand. To make things worse, her parents Luna and Sam hardly seemed to give a shit about her. Probably because they got sick of hearing about her crossovers and original characters their whole life. But they were also too busy touring to pay attention to anything else. They remained oblivious to how much she needed them.

Despite this, Lead ambled slowly through the passage until her eyes met her target, the Hulk.

The dude was a green giant who wore purple shorts. Even with his outstanding appearance nobody seemed to bat an eye whenever he entered that dark alley, most likely because they didn't want to fuck with him, fuck!

"What's the password?" He asked. It wasn't necessary to ask, but he wanted to keep things the way he always arranged. Everyone of his customers had a password, if they forgot it, he would refuse to do business until they remembered it.

"Wasame." She answered with a sb99 grin.

Lead tipped her fedora, then shook his hand. It's the same way she always greeted him. She's been a frequent and trustworthy customer for him over the months.

The man intended to keep it that way. Any money he received helped him get by in life, seeing how he couldn't hold down a job because of his vile temper.

"You got cash, right?" Hulk asked.

Lead's skin turned pale. She had a consistent record with drug payments, but as of right now she's flat broke. She had to tell the truth.

"I... don't have any money right now, b-but I get paid next week!" She assured. And she didn't lie. Despite being fucked up on drugs she somehow managed to score a job at Arby's recently. Unfortunately, they didn't let her eat the food.

"Uhh, Hulk really needs payment on the spot." He said, scratching the back of his head while feeling surprised, yet underwhelmed by this.

As low as it was, Lead got on her knees, cupping her hands and begging.

"Please dude, I'll do anything! I need my coke, fuuuuuck!" She cried, then farted on accident.

Hulk didn't want to tell her no. As much as he highly preferred money, he figured he'd give her a chance.

He came up with a means of payment on the spot. Although, what he had in mind would be difficult for the girl to swallow.

"Hulk give you coke, on one condition." He stated firmly, staring down at the pathetic girl.

"Yeah? What is it? I'll do anything!" She said desperately.

"I take you to my place and we have sex. Deal?"

Lead nearly shuddered hearing him ask that. He didn't know she was a lesbian, most people didn't. She never imagined what it would be like to fuck a man. She shunned the idea away five years ago due to a bad experience at her uncle Lincoln's.

The event as a whole is something she wishes she can forget, but it is impossible to. She remembered her mothers sent her to Lincoln's house to stay the night once when she was 13. They were going out of town for the night and wouldn't be back until the morning. Luna figured she could use some quality time with her uncle, regardless if she wanted it or not.

The first few hours being were fine. Lead got along great with all of her cousins, including her half sister, Lyra. Things sorta became a bit awkward later on because she found herself checking them out thanks to puberty, which did nothing but confuse her at the time.

Her mind just consisted of nothing besides thoughts of sex. Yet, she found herself thinking about girls more than guys strangely enough. Her favorite thing to do in her free time was masturbate to thicc, and or oppai lolis. They were the best in her eyes. Sometimes she would even draw them in math class.

Lincoln's girls were pretty nicely developed teens, so no one could really blame her. They sported hourglass figures and whatnot, with one very big exception, Liena. She is Lead's favorite by miles. She was the sweetest of them all, and the thiccest. She loved her massive rear, imagining it was as soft as a pillow.

Then it became time for dinner. What she witnessed then and there, were six teens flirting with their own father. Especially her own half sister, Lyra, being one of the biggest offenders.

After Lincoln served dinner, he ate at the table while his kids climbed all over him. They were sitting on his lap, touching his crotch, and even kissing him despite him chewing food. They were hardly eating their own dinner, probably because they were hungry for something else. Something very unf nice.

Lead had no choice but to ignore them.

She looked down out of fear, trying to calm her nerves as she ate her food.

She managed to clean her plate in a matter of minutes, but still found herself hungry like the whop.

Meanwhile, the girls weren't stopping their actions anytime soon.

Eventually, Lincoln announced the time for dessert, making the promise of 'creampies' being served.

Lead took it literally, licking her lips eagerly waiting for it.

Only to find that he met something entirely different.

Seconds later, she witnessed Liena stripping, dropping all of her clothes, showing off her big fucking fat ass and titties.

She rubbed her boobs sexually as she stood inches from her dad. She almost always got first serve when it came to this. Lincoln adored her body more than his other kids because she had more meat on her bones compared to her sisters. She was almost too thicc, fuck!

The girl sat on the table, causing a loud thud and creaking noise as her butt cheeks made contact with the wood.

She began laying back and spreading her legs wide open. Her snatch looked ripe for a pounding.

The man didn't hesitate either, he started fucking her relentlessly as her sisters watched.

"Go! Go! Go!" They cheered.

As Lincoln fucked Liena silly, Lead cried out of fear. Her tears were like rain or something I don't fucking know.

Anyways, she decided to get the hell out of the kitchen.

Lead ran to Lyra's room, leaving behind the sounds of her uncle's balls slapping while he pounded his own daughter.

When she got there, she jumped on the bed and hid under the covers.

She sniffled, trying to get a hold of herself.

No one seemed to care about her feelings then and there, some of them didn't even know she left. They were too busy fucking, or waiting for their turn on the log to put thoughts on anyone else. The former, being exactly what her parents were actually doing tonight. Regardless, her flight reaction was appropriate, and luckily for her sake Lincoln didn't try to bone her.

Lead remained there to avoid the incestuous disaster, letting the minutes go by until she knocked out.

Just when she assumed the nightmare had ended, it continued.

She woke up in the middle of the night because she had to take a hot piss.

She left the room, tiptoeing down the hallway quietly and soon got to the bathroom.

Lead swore she heard something, but the light was off so nobody could be in there, right?

Without hesitating, she opened the door and flipped the switch, only to find it was occupied by Lincoln and Lupa. The latter laid bent over the toilet with her rear stuck in the air as her dad pissed in it.

The girl froze in her tracks. She felt horrified, but found herself unable to look away.

"Hey, Lead!" Lincoln and Lupa greeted in unison.

The edgelord moaned her daddy's name as he filled her up with his urine.

She giggled at the sensation. It's one thing she always looked forward to. Every night she'd let daddy piss in her fucking asshole. "Piss in my ass, faggot." She would say.

All of them were a handful really, but no one was quite as wild as Lupa. She would fuck cock, suck it, lick balls, swallow cum and drink or fart out piss. Basically, whenever she didn't have food, or a cigarette in her mouth, she had her dad's dick in it.

As Lincoln stopped pissing, Lupa cupped her hand over her gaping hole.

She backed off the toilet, flipped the lid and popped a squat as he stood before her.

Not letting back, she flatulated his urine out into the toilet.

A loud, deafening explosion occurred out from her backside while doing so.

After Lead witnessed Lupa brap out that piss, that's when she finally snapped out of it and skedaddled back to the room.

She ran to it again, not caring if she woke anyone up one the way.

She hid herself under the covers on arrival. These visions would come to haunt her in the following years. Everything else from here on would be a walking shit pussy factory.

Back in the present, Hulk tried his best to speak to the dazed girl.

"Lead?" He spoke in a concerned tone.

The girl snapped herself back into reality. A tear fell from her cheek having practically relived with that shit. Fuck!

She sucked it up and responded to the man. "I'll... do it. I really need the stuff, dude." As hard as it was, she agreed to the offer.

"Okay, let's go!" Hulk exclaimed, gesturing to her as he lead the way.

Lead followed him out of the alley way to his ride, thinking if she just made the biggest mistake of her life or not.

After making it to the car and getting in, Hulk started it up.

Then they were on their way to his place. Unfortunately, he himself remained oblivious to what was to come.

The drive there became something else. It wasn't peaceful as Hulk had hoped. Instead, he became exposed to how annoying Lead could really be. She somehow went from talking about how much she loved Kevin Sullivan, JumpJump, Patanu, wasame, Fallout, oppai lolis, thicc lolis, to how much she hates Baryl, the safe house, bad parents, and the lack of respect for bass players in the music industry in a span of ten minutes. It was some of the worst shit he's heard. Not to mention, he hardly knew who or what any of those fucking things were.

Anyway, all that mattered to him was getting some goddamn sex. Which is something the guy hasn't gotten in quite a while. He intimidated most women, though not just because he was green, ripped out of his mind and pissed off a majority of the time.

As Lead's talking went on, Hulk soon pulled into the driveway of his apartment complex.

The two left the car and headed on upstairs.

They soon made it to room six. The home of drugs of all sorts!

As Lead entered the man's apartment, she immediately saw his friend on the couch playing Call of Duty.

The man had doritos and mountain dew on his table. He also wore a headset and reeked heavily of pot.

"That's Optimus Prime." Hulk mentioned as he lurked behind her.

As she gazed at him, he finally turned his attention towards her while mashing buttons.

"Greetings!" He said, keeping one eye on her and one on his game.

"Sup." Lead replied, glancing at the tv, watching him play his game.

Optimus seemed to be on quite a death streak.

"This game is a bunch of fucking bullshit." He muttered. To make things worse, he was playing poorly in front of a female guest. Fuck!

He continued trying harder as he remained focused.

Hulk got antsy upon noticing he grew angry, so he cut that introduction short. He didn't like being around when Optimus played games because of how mad he would get.

From there on, he guided the girl to his chamber.

Just a few steps later, they made it inside.

Hulk shut the door and locked it, not wanting any interruptions or distractions for the upcoming fucking.

Although, a second later they both suddenly heard Optimus in the other room rage at one of his friends. "Shut the fuck up, Misha!" He yelled.

"Sorry about Optimus, he gets really angry like Hulk." He said, frowning in embarrassment.

"That's alright, so, we gonna get started or what?" She asked. Her eagerness increased when she realized he wasn't screwing her over. She could smell the drugs in his room, some of that goodness would soon be in her hands. All she had to do is get fucked. It had to be worth it.

"Yeah, fuuuck!" Hulk exclaimed.

He took off his shorts immediately, letting his giant veiny dick hang gently between his legs.

It intimidated Lead. The head of his cock alone seemed almost as big as her fist. How is she gonna take that? Shiet.

"Your turn." Hulk said as he stood still. He's never seen her wear anything else besides that trench coat. Seeing her out of it for the first time, let alone nude, will be a sight worth seeing he hoped.

Lead blushed, but she knew she had to do it.

She thought about why she never went for guys. It rolled around in her mind as she started undressing slowly. She had to remind herself, he wasn't Lincoln. He was nothing like that scumbag lame-o son of a bitch. The same man who used his own kids for sex, and disrespected bass players, fuck!

The girl dropped her fedora, causing her to lose karma points on reddit.

She unbuttoned her trench coat and slipped off her boots. Despite her being unprepared for that giant green piece, the Hulk was also in for a big surprise.

Lead finally got everything off, revealing her body. It turns out she was uhhh, quite thicc. Aside from her already big neighbor lips like Lupa's, she also had gorgeous long hair, child bearing hips, giant tits and a big ass. The years were kind to her as she basically developed into a slimmer version of Liena.

"Hulk like!" He shouted happily as he got an eyeful of her figure. It looked divine and worthy of exploring.

With both of them unclothed, Lead made the first move by getting on her knees in front of him.

Hulk sat on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs apart slightly, allowing his member to stand tall.

A shadow became present over her face when she looked straight at it. It hung there, just waiting to be touched, kissed, and sucked. The gateway to her fix would be hard, but hopefully worth it.

Lead caressed it carefully, getting a slight feel of his length.

Before going further, she needed to get something off her chest. "I've never been with a guy before." She mentioned.

"Ugh..." Hulk grunted. He hadn't known she was an amateur with this kind of thing. Based on her drug use, one would think she would have at least sucked cock before.

He got up and said. "Lay down on your back."

Seeing she is at his mercy, and didn't want to fuck anything up, she crawled on the bed, positioning her head off the edge of it.

Hanging down as Hulk closed in, she stared up, viewing his green junk dangling before her.

"Open your mouth." Hulk said, causing an echo and a bunch of random camera zoom ins.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could to take that gigantic green rod.

He made his move, placing the tip of his penis into her mouth.

The girl sucked it, trying to relax herself as she did. She knew well enough things were going to get harder.

Moments later, Hulk slid more of it in. He went slow, but when he did so her throat began to bulge.

He placed his hand back on her chest before going even deeper.

Her whole body shook as she gagged on his dick.

Her eyes watered as she struggled to take it all.

When the man got as deep as he could, he let out a huge grunt. "Urrrgh, fuuuck!"

Lead's throat lubricated his entire member. The wetness soon escalated as her saliva built up between gagging.

With every inch inside, he leaned over, then shifted his weight up and down, pounding her throat recklessly.

She elicited muffled moans as her throat got destroyed. "Gurgbglgppghrgrgrgrggg."

Hulk kept on going for minutes. It felt rad and he almost didn't want to stop, but he knew he had to eventually.

Lead struggled to breathe, getting suffocated by his dick in her mouth. His balls hanging by and colliding with her nose didn't help either.

Hulk pulled out in one fast movement, causing saliva to skyrocket out of Lead's mouth.

She gasped violently.

She turned her head to the side and coughed.

Traces of cum dripped off of her tongue. She could taste it, it was sour like a patch kid. Fuck!

Instead of telling Lead what to do next, Hulk shoved her on all fours.

Her fat ass remained in plain sight, completely vulnerable. She assumed that he would finish up with vaginal. It wouldn't be any easier than oral, but she just hoped it wouldn't last too long.

Until she heard him say it. "Hulk love anal."

Those words caused her to tense up. She braced herself as he commenced touching her butt.

He slipped a finger inside, pushing it in and out to get a feel of her.

Once he pulled it out, he brought it to his face and smelled it. Sniff sniff, unf nice. It smelt like what he figured her ass would smell like... shit, crossovers, waifus and wasame.

Hulk stopped messing around and got to it. He aimed his cock towards her tight hole, inserting it steadily.

Lead grunted the second it made contact. "Auugh, shiet." She said, gritting her teeth. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. (Or the tip of his big green fucking dick or something.)

The man didn't stop from hearing her distress. He needed that big booty.

So, he went in as far as possible like he did her mouth. His giant member buried itself inside her, kissing part of her colon.

Lead grunted again feeling the length up her back hole.

She figured the pain would be lessened by tightening her sphincter, but it unfortunately resulted in her accidentally farting on his penis.

Pbttlplplp, her ass went. The sound got slightly muffled, but he sure as hell felt the warm gas on his penis.

"Hulk like farts, bitch." He mentioned. "Do more."

The girl forced herself to keep flatulating on his green cock. Her asshole squelched beyond repair and the sounds became louder despite being muffled before. So loud that she thought Optimus can hear them, despite all the game and mic audio he was currently exposed to.

Lead took it some more, brapping whenever she could since it somehow lessened the pain. That and along with the bits of semen moistening her rectum up.

Hulk commenced smacking her rear as he poked inside her.

He glanced at her gaping hole, which increased in size by the moment.

It contracted, almost looking like a goldfish moving it's mouth.

He pulled out momentarily to give her rear a break.

Lead farted out bits of cum which landed on his bed sheets. Inconvenient, but very unf.

Then Hulk forced his way back seconds later, deciding to give her a final butt fucking.

His pace increased and sweat dripped from his forehead as he penetrated her.

"Smash!" He shouted as he got into it. "Hulk smash, faggot!"

Lead whimpered in pleasure.

"This was me. Wa...same." She spoke while getting drilled. This was her now, a bisexual woman. But she still fucking hated Lincoln because he's a douche. However, as hard as it is to take on the Hulk, she couldn't deny that it isn't so bad.

"Hulk... gonna cum! AAAAAAH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he came.

Cum flowed out like an ocean into her gaping hole. It was constant too, the man felt his balls tremble as they practically emptied. Every last bit made of it inside her.

Hulk pulled his dick out, letting it hang down as it soaked with fluids and reeked of her asshole.

He then walked on his knees and laid on the bed.

He folded his arms casually, relaxing after a job well done.

Lead felt unsure as to why he didn't fuck her pussy. Yet, seeing how much of a struggle it was, it's probably better that he didn't.

Disregarding those thoughts, she hunched herself over, sticking her rear in the air, allowing the cum to mellow inside her. She could let it dry, or just fart it out.

When the girl eventually sat up, she felt so heavy and sluggish.

She stared down in shock and noticed her stomach was bloated with cum. It mirrored the look of pregnancy. Realizing that, she knew what to do.

Lead got off the bed and walked in to his bathroom. Despite some pain being lessened earlier, she felt it hitting her. Her sphincter had expanded.

The girl had to look at it, so she bent over in front of the mirror and spread her cheeks.

The lifeless, giant, red hole glared back at Lead. She felt nearly sick looking at it.

Seeking to get it out, she tore ass, catapulting semen onto the mirror and floor. The explosion became a disaster in its own right, like on par with chernobyl or something.

Lead glanced at what she had done.

"Aw, shiet." She whined, grabbing a towel off the rack and wiping the mess up.

The floor looked fine, but small smudges remained stained on the mirror.

"Bah, maybe he won't even notice." Lead thought, leaving it imperfect and exiting the bathroom. Now is time for payment, right?

"Hey, dude, you got my-"

She looked at him.

The guy was knocked out cold with a big grin on his face. He slept calmly, and she didn't want to wake him. Regardless, he was her supplier and she couldn't leave empty handed.

Coming up with a quick decision, Lead figured he wouldn't mind her sleeping alongside him. They technically did just that.

As quietly as possible, she climbed into the bed and scooted over to the far right side, curling up into a fetal position.

She began to remember what she said in the heat of the moment. Bi-sexuality was a foreign concept to her. However, seeing how she changed her opinions daily, being easily swayed and practically spineless, that was prone to change.

* * *

Lead woke up next to a sleeping Hulk in the morning.

She felt the pain as she opened her eyes. Her rear felt on fire, more so than yesterday. Even her throat felt sore, but it didn't experience the amount of poundings her other hole did.

Shortly after she awoke, so did Hulk.

He sat up and smiled at her. Last night was the most fun he's had in a while, but he also had to keep his word.

The man then got out of bed and fiddled with his secret stash of coke.

Hulk turned over to where she sat.

"Here." He said, handing her a glad bag filled with cocaine. He got glad because he was sick of getting mad all the goddamn time.

"Thanks." She said. "Wasame."

"Hulk take you home now." He uttered.

The two gathered their clothes and got changed.

Following some brief fitting, they were done and ready to go.

When Hulk and Lead walked out of the room, they noticed Optimus was still fucking playing Call of Duty.

His eyes were bloodshot and his hands shook profusely as he mashed the controller buttons repeatedly.

"Shit as always, Ultra." He muttered, talking trash to the opposing team.

Before the two got out of the door, Optimus dropped the controller and randomly went to the kitchen, opening the fridge.

He started reading all the fucking food in the fridge for some reason. "There's pizza, fried chicken, halves of ham, roast beef, roast chicken, turkey, bacon, cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato, mustard and Miracle Whip club subs sandwiches. Some stuffed cheesy tacos. Some stuffed cheesy ravioli."

As Hulk made it to the front door, he stopped and peeked over at him after hearing that. The guy was practically frozen in front of the fridge. He couldn't deal with him now, he had to get this bitch home.

Shaking that off, he opened the door as Lead followed behind him.

They soon made it to his car and prepared to leave.

After getting settled, he made a ten minute trip to her place.

...And like last time she commenced rambling again. Mostly about the same things she did previously. Only difference this time is she was giving him directions to her house while bitching about stupid irrelevant shit.

Minutes later, Hulk pulled up by the sidewalk next to her house.

He kept the engine running as he glanced over at her, seeing her big fucking butt cheeks lift of the cushions of the seat.

She got out, slamming the door shut.

She bent down, looking at him and spoke. "See you next week, you're the best man I know."

"Later!" Hulk said, then he drove off back home.

Lead stumbled her way into her house.

Right away she noticed how quiet it was. Oh, that's right, her moms were still on tour. Perfect. She could dig into her stash with no interruptions for the time being.

As she set out to do that, she tripped over the rug clumsily.

"Ahh, fuck!" She screamed.

She felt the aftermath of sex with Hulk. Her ass became extremely sore. The guy's dick was simply too big for her to take, yet she did anyways. But in the end, she got her d-d-drugs.

The girl forced herself up, making her way into the living room.

She sought to make all her pain and troubles go away while she sat down on the couch.

So, she pulled out her bag of cocaine and dumped the whole thing on the counter. It looked as if someone spilled a whole salt container.

Lead didn't cut it, or bother arranging it. She just snorted every ounce she could manage.

The effects were near instant as she got fucked up.

She felt light headed, her eyes watered, her body twitched, and she farted. She was a mess, but fuck it, she wasn't feeling the pain anymore.

Lead stood up and moved around the room.

Voices in her head started to terrorize her. Random words and thoughts began colliding in her mind. Wasame. Thicc lolis. Fuck the threads. Live and Let Lewd. Burn churches. Defend Sullivan. Create crossover ideas, but be sure not to finish them. Her mind became fried as she let out a large gasp.

Lead collapsed on the floor and convulsed, losing her shit. Literally she fucking crapped herself. She also pissed, vomited and managed to get a nosebleed as well. All these fluids oozed out of her nearly endlessly.

Death is near. Fuck!

As her life slipped away, she spoke to herself. "You've got to live Lead, you've got to... #LiveAndLetLewd." Were her final words. She is now finally free from the hells of life.


End file.
